Mine Tonight
by Amanda Hart
Summary: The years of cumulating desire cause the Doctor to abandon all reason. The rewards prove to be great. 10/Rose Oneshot


A/N: It's about time I do something canon to try and draw unsuspecting readers to the few crossover fics I've done. Something tried, true, and above all else, hot and popular. I am aware the web is inundated with 10/Rose work, but there is a reason for that, you know. :) Anyway, this is my first try at something canon in quite a long time - before I knew of , and that's quite a long time. :)

Songs listened to while writing include Seether's "FMLYHM", Papa Roach's "...To Be Loved," "Hollywood Whore," and "I Almost Told You That I Loved You", and Halestorm's "I Get Off."

Let's begin this hopefully lovely oneshot, shall we?

********************************************

The central pillar of the console room of the TARDIS emitted that familiar grinding noise it always did when leaving or entering a space. Incidentally, the Doctor and his companion had just left the planet Earth, once again, as they had all too often come back to that one planet. Strange, the Doctor thought it was, that they would be here so often in such a short span of time, when there are literally billions of places to go and things to see!

Sighing, lazily turning a control on the console, the Doctor set them in idle, floating in the time vortex. Such as it was, always resting and recovering from adventure. Never for long, however. Never nearly long enough.

The Doctor cast himself down onto the Captain's Chair, leaning back and putting a foot up casually on the console, jumping a bit when the TARDIS shuddered in protest to a button mistakenly kicked. More carefully, he leaned back and shut his eyes, relaxing.

Or he tried, anyway. No matter what he attempted to think of, Rose kept entering his mind. It was really rather invasive. When he thought of her, it always brought up emotions he'd thought he long since buried. Sure, there was that affection, that affinity. He had grown quite fond of her, this is true.

That certainly was not what he was worried about. What honestly, deeply frightened him was that burning, searing need that he felt every so often. He had come quite dangerously close to losing all control and allowing himself that shred of wild abandon, that primal instinct that told him to claim her as his, to mark her, possess her.

His hearts were already racing at the mere thought. He did not know if he was disgusted, or intrigued. Perhaps both? In their short, frequent visits to Earth, the Doctor had seen some interesting methods of copulation on their computers, in their secretive stashes behind their televisions, even in magazines. He'd idly wondered why everyone on Earth wasn't having a giant sex orgy with all that sensory overload.

Something in his mind triggered, and his eyes snapped open. His hearts were pounding hard in his chest. Damn his wandering mind! The last thing he wanted was to scare off Rose!

Nothing ventured, nothing gained...

Who said that?! It was his subconscious, his id speaking to him. Even without Rose here in the room, the very thought of her like that... so perfectly amazing, suited for that role... it set his nerves on fire! His pupils dilated, his expression having a hint of predatory tendencies, he stalked out of the console room. He was absolutely done waiting. He knew it was time. Time for this. Time for release and consummation. There was no alternative!

There she was, inside her room, brushing her hair after a hot shower. She was in a beautiful blue night shirt that clung to her still-damp body, hugging her curves, wrinkled and bunched in all the right places. Silently, he slid up behind her, ghosted his fingers down her arms, whispering dangerously into her ear, "Rose Tyler," a mix of a hiss and a growl in his voice. Rose stiffened at first, little trails of goose bumps prickling her skin where his cool fingers had slid. She gasped softly, her breath caught in her throat.

"Doctor?" she whispered, shivering slightly, turning her head only slightly, almost not daring to look back because every time she did, she bloody woke up and he was gone!

The Doctor inhaled deeply and hummed his affirmation. "Don't think it'd be anyone else," he chuckled, his fingertips pressing just slightly into her upper arms, their bodies still just shy of touching. He delighted in her caution, knew precisely what she was feeling, though may not have been altogether aware of it. He took a half step forward, resting his foot right beside hers as he pressed up against her, leaning his head down, brushing her hair away from her face and neck. He could feel and hear her pulse quickening, every subtle nuance of her reactions flooding his senses. His other hand snaked around her waist, pulling her against him as he bit lightly at her neck.

Rose felt herself weakening, shuddering heavily with each of the Doctor's actions, leaned her head back against his shoulder, exposing more of her smooth, graceful neck to his assault. Mouthing her neck, his cool tongue casting a quick sweep against the bite, he allowed his hand to brush up against her outer thigh, drawing upwards, his hand moving up and over her rounded hip, resting to grip that beautiful, sumptuous curve. Rose's soft, whimpering mewls only spurred the Doctor on. His olfactory was flooded, inundated with her arousal. The Doctor chuckled again, deeply this time, almost possessive. He spoke quietly, though far from softly into her ear, his tongue snaking out to brush the edge of her ear. "That's right, Rose Tyler," he spoke as one hand moved up to cup a breast, his hips rolling just slightly to make his intentions known, as if there were any doubt in Rose Tyler's mind. "You are mine tonight," his hand on her hip sliding down over the front of her night shirt, barely missing where she ached for him to touch, gripping her thigh, his thumb hooked to the inner skin, making her buckle against him.

Catching her and turning her around, he looked down hungrily into her eyes, a mix of raw lust and deep desire coloring his features. In a moment of tenderness, he drew her against him again, her front pressed to his, her eyes nearly matching his, her lips swollen with need. The Doctor had no choice but to kiss those lips, encircling her into his arms as he lovingly, gently, and firmly kissed her, a proper, passionate kiss. Rose's own emotions shattered and she felt herself grinding against the Doctor, her small, delicate hands gripping his hair, oh, that hair, she'd always wanted to grab at it in the heat of a moment like this one. Growling in approval, the Doctor got more insistent, ground right back against Rose's body as he invaded and claimed her mouth with his tongue, their shared kiss turned almost violent, the years of holding back all crashing down onto them, not one punch from nature pulled.

The Doctor broke the kiss off with a growl, both out of breath, panting almost savagely, staring at each other wildly. Rose smiled evilly at her Doctor, turned her back to him and crawled onto the bed, looking back over her shoulder at him, her smile cheeky and mischievous. Grinning darkly, the Doctor slid his hands down over her backside. "Minx," he whispered heatedly, one hand casually brushing up against her inner thigh, this time allowing the fingertips to brush against her panties. At her reaction of an obvious shiver and a restrained moan, the Doctor turned his hand palm-up and began to massage her sex gently through her clothes.

Rose gasped softly, closed her eyes and turned her head forward again, bowing it, her heart threatening to explode in her chest, electric shocks shooting violently through her veins, centralized from the friction the Doctor was causing with his deceptively clever fingers.

Fascinated with the human experience, the Doctor dared to move the panties just slightly to the side, exposing her wet, pink skin to him. It caused his hearts to skip a beat, his own breath caught in his chest. He swallowed back his control and probed gently at the subtle dent in her anatomy. Those hot, slick folds enveloped one of his fingers, and Rose cried out softly in delight. The Doctor looked up to see Rose has her face down against the sheets, her rump high in the air. Withdrawing his hand, eliciting a protesting, disappointed whimper from Rose, he none-too-gently turned her over, covered her body with his and was nose-to-nose with her, holding her hands up above her head with one hand. "Stay. Put." The Doctor abbreviated his command with a nip to Rose's lower lip. Rose almost climaxed right then and there, watched as the Doctor withdrew, slid down the bed and cleverly slipped his fingers under her panties' waistband, pulling them free from her body, casting them aside. He looked down onto her sex with his usual scientific curiosity, hazed with something very separate from scientific curiosity. He did, after all, have an oral fixation...

Rose's body twisted against the sheets as she keened, gasped, nearly in tears just from the experimental darting of the Doctor's tongue against her sex. "Mmm, that's interesting," the Doctor spoke heavily, dipping his head down once again and sweeping his tongue up the middle of her folds, then dragging it down again, slowly, taking his time, savoring every last moan and movement from the young woman on the bed. Pressing his face in further, he wiggled his tongue just within her opening, her trembling causing him to shudder with delight. When her movements became urgent and erratic, he stopped, withdrawing and dragging his tongue right across the apex of her folds, making Rose moan urgently, then relax, though shaking with a deeply unfulfilled need. She glowered at him, her hair tangled from twisting against the sheets.

Smiling wickedly he removed his jacket, then undid his tie, resting the latter on the bed next to the very frustrated Rose. He then disrobed entirely with astonishing speed and grace, making Rose wonder how on Earth he managed to do that? He pointed to her, then flipped his finger in a gesture accompanied by "Off." Rose needed no direction, within seconds the bothersome tee shirt crumpled in a heap in the corner of the room. The Doctor, shocked himself by what he saw, swallowed hard, then smiled at Rose, climbing up onto the bed and over her, guiding her back to the bed, stealthily grabbing the tie. He kissed her deeply, distracting her just slightly as he moved her to lie down, quickly moving to restrain her wrists against the head of the bed. Rose knew just what he was doing and went along with it. The Doctor sat up on his knees to admire his handiwork. He'd managed not only to seduce Rose Tyler, but to get her completely naked at his whim and tie her to the bed to boot! Rose's leg bent and her knee brushed against his very hard, very prominent groin, snapping him quickly away from his self-admiration. Darkness took place in his eyes and he thrust up against that friction, making Rose yelp slightly from the power and focus just in that one action, against her knee of all things! She wanted him, now, and writhed against the bed slowly, showing off her curves, her skin, her breasts...

Sod warning her. The Doctor leaned down against her and positioned him carefully against her opening, her soft, wet, oh so warm core aching and throbbing for him the way his member ached and throbbed for her. He looked into her eyes and they were just as savage as his. He nodded curtly, she did the same, and he began to press into her, slowly, fitting them together, Rose arching her back and calling out his name once, then twice as he pressed flush against her. He waited a moment, allowing himself to savor this, to get used to the tight space, allowing Rose to accommodate him as well.

Oh, but she was accommodating, and demanding! She moaned sensually, her body shaking with anticipation, and though they were not mentally connected, the Doctor heard her thoughts loud and clear: "Fuck me, NOW!"

Gasping himself, the Doctor tensed, pushed his upper body up onto his elbows and whispered to her in his own language, the dirtiest, filthiest things he could think of, then began to move in slow, deep, powerful thrusts. Rose moaned and squealed, pulled feverishly at the tie that held her bound, wanting badly to dig her nails into his back, listening to him speak, watching him move, feeling him sliding into and out of her. She gasped sharply again and again, her soft, strained moans signaling her closeness. With a primal growl, Rose broke the Doctor's tie, bits of it still tied to one wrist as she wrapped her legs around him and, indeed, left long scratch marks against his back. She moved with him, lifted her hips to meet his.

Dizzy with euphoria, spurred on by the biting little sensations at his back, the Doctor groaned deeply, lifting his upper body higher, almost sitting up, hooking the back of one of Rose's legs over his shoulder. Oh, she must have enjoyed that, her head thrown back against the pillows, her cries filling the room. The Doctor snapped, grabbed Rose's other leg and held it firmly around his waist, pumping and thrusting deeply into Rose s depths, picking up speed, not holding back, never holding back.

Rose's head lolled back and forth, fingers grabbing at the pillow, squeezing as if to brace herself, her teeth biting down onto the pillow's case. So enraptured she was that tears started to stream down her face, the mix of the pain of being railed, along with the pleasure of the Doctor's ministrations, proving entirely too much for her to handle. She dared to look up at the Doctor, whose expression was one that would have brought her to her knees, if she weren't already on her back. His brows knitted together, his mouth open just slightly, the tip of his tongue pressed firmly against the back of his teeth, and his eyes, oh his eyes, that dark look of lust and possession, of that one biological goal at the forefront of his mind. It shattered her. Her breath came in short, sharp gasps as her climax came, wracking her body, her walls fluttering against his painfully hard cock, the occasional sob releasing from her.

Seeing Rose this way, even in this primal phase, brought the Doctor to new heights, his lip curling into a concentrated snarl, teeth coming together, clenching his jaw as he tilted his head back, his breath coming in ragged bursts in the final seconds before his orgasm ripped through his body. He pulsed deep within her, midway through his mouth falling open and a small, strained grunt betraying the silence.

Shuddering together, both Rose and the Doctor sat there, his head bowed, hers turned to the side as they came down from their respective climaxes. Lazily, the Doctor opened his eyes first, seeing Rose lying there, with a slight smile on her face. He lowered her leg down beside him and released the other, bracing himself on his hands on either side of her and slowly sliding out, leaving a bit of a mess. Neither of them cared.

Rose opened her eyes and saw the Doctor looking at her, and despite what they'd just done, decided then was the perfect time to blush furiously. Had they really just done that? Rose shook just a little from the fresh memory, knew he did not regret forcing that step because of the weary smile he expressed. He lay down next to her, kissed her tenderly, cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. He pulled the comforter around them both and pulled her back against his front, watching as she drifted to sleep.

No turning back now.

Thank whatever god is listening for that. 


End file.
